musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Christina Aguilera
Christina Aguilera est une chanteuse américaine de pop née le 18 décembre 1980. Elle s'est faite connaître grâce à l'émission All New Mickey Mouse Club à 13 ans avec Britney Spears et Justin Timberlake entre autres. Biographie à venir... Vie personnelle à venir... Anecdotes/Coin infos *Elle est mezzo-soprano et sa voix couvre quatre octaves. *Elle a une page Facebook. Voici le lien. *Elle a une page Twitter. Voici le lien. *Elle a été juge dans le télé-crohet The Voice durant les deux premières saisons aux côtés d' Adam Levine, Cee-Lo Green et Blake Shelton avant d'être remplacée par Shakira. *Ses chansons "What A Girl Wants", "Beautiful", "Candyman" et "Fighter" ont été reprises dans la série musicale Glee. *Ses chansons Ain't No Other Man et Moves Like Jagger (en featuring avec Maroon 5) ont été utilisées dans le jeu vidéo "Just Dance 4". Sa chanson Feel This Moment (en featuring avec Pitbull) fera partie du "Just Dance 2014". Albums 'Christina Aguilera (1998)' #Genie in a Bottleright|200px #What a Girl Wants #I Turn to You #So Emotional #Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) #Reflection #Love for All Seasons #Somebody's Somebody #When You Put Your Hands on Me #Blessed #Love Will Find a Way #Obvious 'Mi Reflejo (2000)' #Genio Atrapado (Genie In A Bottle)right|200px #Falsas Esperanzas #El Beso del Final #Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti #Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú) (Come On Over (All I Want Is You)) #Si No Te Hubiera Conocido (feat. Luis Fonsi) #Contigo en la Distancia #Cuando No Es Contigo #Por Siempre Tú (I Turn To You) #Una Mujer (What A Girl Wants) #(Reflection) 'My Kind of Christmas (2000)' #Christmas Timeright|200px #This Year #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas #Angels We Have Heard on High #Merry Christmas, Baby #Oh Holy Night #These Are the Special Times #This Christmas #The Christmas Song #Xtina's Xmas #The Christmas Song 'Stripped (2002)' #Stripped Introright|200px #Can't Hold Us Down (feat. Lil' Kim) #Walk Away #Fighter #Primer Amor (Interlude) #Infatuation #Loves Embrace (Interlude) #Loving Me 4 Me #Impossible #Underappreciated #Beautiful #Make Over #Cruz #Soar #Get Mine, Get Yours #Dirrty (feat. Redman) #Stripped (Part Two) #The Voice Within #I'm OK #Keep On Singin' My Song 'Back to Basics (2006)' 'CD 1' #Intro (Back to Basics)right|200px #Makes Me Wanna Pray (feat. Steve Winwood) #Back In The Day #Ain't No Other Man #Understand #Slow Down Baby #Oh Mother #F.U.S.S. #On Our Way #Without You #Still Dirrty #Here to Stay #Thank You (Dedication to Fans...) 'CD 2 ' #Enter The Circus #Welcome #Candyman #Nasty Naughty Boy #I Got Trouble #Hurt #Mercy On Me #Save Me From Myself #The Right Man #Back To Basics (Vidéo - Making Of) 'Bionic (2010)' #Bionicright|200px # Not Myself Tonight #Woohoo (feat. Nicki Minaj) #Elastic Love #Desnudate #Love & Glamour (Intro) #Glam #Prima Donna #Morning Dessert (Intro) #Sex For Breakfast #Lift Me Up #My Heart (Intro) #All I Need #I Am #You Lost Me #I Hate Boys #My Girls (feat. Peaches) #Vanity 'Lotus (2012)' #Lotus Introright|200px #Army of Me #Red Hot Kinda Love #Make the World Move (feat. Cee Lo Green) #Your Body #Let There Be Love #Sing for Me #Blank Page #Cease Fire #Around the World #Circles #Best of Me #Just a fool (feat. Blake Shelton) Deluxe Édition #Light up the sky #Empty words #Shut up #Your body (Martin Garrix Remix) Filmographie *2010 : Burlesque dans le rôle d'Ali Rose Galerie Photoshoot Christina Aguilera 1.jpg Sorties/films Aguilera.jpg|Juge pour The Voice en 2012 Aguilera 2.jpg|Dans "Burlesque" (2010) Aguilera 3.jpg|Promotion pour "Burlesque" à Tokyo (2010) Photos des clips Aguilera 4.jpg|Dans "Express" (Burlesque) Aguilera 5.png|Dans "Express" (Burlesque) Aguilera 6.jpg|Dans "Show Me How You Burlesque" (Burlesque) Clips Vidéos Christina Aguilera thumb|left|270 px|Genie In A Bottlethumb|right|270 px|What A Girl Wantsthumb|left|270 px|I Turn To Youthumb|right|270 px|Come On Over (All I Want Is You)thumb|left|270 px|Reflection Mi Reflejo thumb|left|270 px|Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)thumb|right|270 px|Pero Me Acuerdo De Títhumb|left|270 px|Falsas Esperanzasthumb|right|270 px|Genio Atrapadothumb|left|270 px|Por Siempre Tú My Kind of Christmas thumb|left|270 px|The Christmas Song Stripped thumb|left|270 px|Dirrty (feat. Redman) thumb|right|270 px|Beautifulthumb|left|270 px|Fighterthumb|right|270 px|Can't Hold Us Downthumb|left|270 px|The Voice Within Back to Basics thumb|left|270 px|Ain't No Other Manthumb|right|270 px|Hurtthumb|left|270 px|Candyman Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits thumb|left|270 px|Keeps Gettin' Better Bionic thumb|left|270 px|Not Myself Tonightthumb|right|270 px|You Lost Me Burlesque thumb|left|270px|Something's Got a Hold On Methumb|right|270px|I'm a Good Girlthumb|left|270px|Expressthumb|right|270px|Show Me How You Burlesque Lotus thumb|left|270 px|Your Body thumb|right|270 px|Let There Be Love Autres thumb|left|270 px|Nobody Wants To Be Lonely (feat.Ricky Martin) thumb|right|270px|''Lady Marmalade'' feat.Lil'Kim, [[P!nk et M.I.A.]] thumb|left|270 px|What's Going On (All Star Tribute) thumb|right|270 px|Car Wash (Feat. Missy Elliot) thumb|left|270 px|Tilt Ya Head Back (Feat. Nelly) thumb|right|270 px|Tell Me (Feat. P. Diddy) thumb|left|270px|''Moves Like Jagger'' (feat. Maroon 5) thumb|right|270 px|Feel This Moment feat. Pitbull thumb|left|270 px|Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti (feat. Alejandro Fernández thumb|right|270 px|Say something (feat. A Great Big World) Performances en "live" à venir... Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur